


Consort

by Vampedvixen



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampedvixen/pseuds/Vampedvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there anyone Madalena ISN'T sleeping with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consort

After the last major battle of the war against Queen Madalena of Valencia, Galavant stood in the middle of the rubble, the soldiers who had lost their lives in the onslaught and familiar faces from adventures past and present. He couldn't believe it when he saw Gareth with Madalena, and even now he was a bit confused over the current situation. “So, let me get this straight, you and him.. you guys shacked up and you're married now?”

“Yuh-huh,” Madalena smiled widely, despite having just lost her throne and kingdom. She seemed to be getting quite a kick out of the way Galavant still held an eternal flame for her. Even with Isabella at his side, there was a part of him that was still attached to his first love.

Gareth added, “'fraid so.”

“Out of curiosity, is there anyone who _hasn't_ slept with my ex?” Galavant turned to look between Richard, Gareth, Sid and Steve Mckenzie. His eyes stopped on his small squire, hoping for some kind of positive response. “Sid?”

“Uh, just that once, sir.” Sid stared at his feet, a sheepish frown settling on his dark features. “In the dungeon. In my defense, sir, I didn't think you were ever coming back to Valencia and it got really, really boring sitting down there day after day after da--”

“Okay, okay!” Galavant cut him off, shaking his head. “Sheesh. I get the point.”

He couldn't believe he had ever loved someone who really would go to bed with just about anyone. Thankfully, most of the people who used to guard this castle were dead now-- he couldn't imagine the amount of people who would claim to be her lover if they were alive to ask.

“I never had sex with her!” Isabella smiled a proud grin and raised her hand.

Galavant's eyebrows furrowed, as he realized just one more reason that he loved his Isabella. She was dainty, sweet and demure. Isabella wasn't the type to burn through the mattress or wound him by sleeping with half the kingdom. He threw an arm around her shoulders, thanking the heavens that he had found his true love finally. Galavant turned to look over his shoulder at the rest as he pointedly said, “come on, Izzy. You're the one person I can trust around here. The only person who hasn't slept with my ex!”

“Not for lack of trying.” Isabella finally added to her previous statement, so quiet she was sure that no one else would hear. Galavant stopped in his tracks and looked at his love for an answer. “What? I didn't--”

“I thought you..”

“Nope. Not a thing.” She grabbed his hand and continued walking. Galavant decided he didn't want to know, he just absolutely did not want to know. He was going to continue metaphorically plugging his ears with his fingers and try to remember that he was with Isabella now so nothing having to due with Madalena mattered. She was the past and Isabella, sweet little Izzy, was the future. Though, secretly he was glad he'd gotten to Madalena before everyone else-- for no other reason than syphilis did not seem like a fun way to go.

.End.


End file.
